1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical design of a fiber optic cable inspection, and more particularly to a fiber optic inspection apparatus capable of switching on its own according to the types of male and female connectors of a fiber optic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, optical fiber is used extensively as a communication transmission medium, which is made of glass or plastic fibers for transmitting light waves, and the optical fiber has a very small diameter and is usually packaged in a plastic protective cover, so that the optical fiber can be bent but not broken easily. Compared with the conventional electric cable, the fiber optic circuit has the advantages of high bandwidth, high communication capacity, long transmission distance and light weight, so that the fiber optic circuits are generally installed in different places to serve as a network transmission medium.
However, it is difficult to determine whether or not each optical fiber is good and operable in the process of installing new fiber optic circuits or replacing old fiber optic circuits, so that the inspection of fiber optic circuit requires various types of fiber optic inspection means to learn the current light guide effect of the optical fibers. In general, connectors of the fiber optic cable are divided into various types including FC, SC, LC, MPO, MTRJ or MTP connectors, and the connectors at both ends of the fiber optic cable may be a connector of a mixed design of the aforementioned types, wherein the MPO and MTP connectors can be divided into a male connector having a protruding pin and a female connector having a connecting hole, and these fiber optic cables are plugged into the fiber optic inspection apparatus one by one for detecting the conducting condition of the fiber optic cable in an inspection. In general, a conventional fiber optic inspection apparatus comes with the male connector, so that it can be used for testing the fiber optic cable having the female connector. For the inspection of the fiber optic cable having the male connector, it is necessary to use other methods to connect the testing fiber optic cable from an outer side of the fiber optic inspection apparatus, since the type of the connector of the conventional fiber optic inspection apparatus is fixed and cannot be removed or replaced. Such inspection apparatus not just lowers the working efficiency and increases additional costs only, but also affects the accuracy of determination in the inspection process, due to a series of connections that may reduce the transmission power of the optical fibers.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed a fiber optic inspection apparatus that can be used universally in various different fiber optic circuits and changed according to the types of male connectors and female connectors to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional fiber optic inspection.